I'll always be here for you, Orihime
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: "How do you do it? How do you live all alone?" She just couldn't imagine what it must be like for her. TatsukixOrihime. One-shot. Fluff. YURI. Rated K plus because of the yuri.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**Yuri. TatsukixOrihime. It's innocent though, so don't worry if you're not a big yuri fan!**

* * *

Orihime sat on the steps outside the dōjō, waiting for Tatsuki to finish her Karate session. She began to hum as she waited, the afternoon breeze blowing her hair into her face slightly. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and began to tap her feet against the cold, stone steps. The door opened behind her, and Tatsuki appeared, frowning slightly as she saw Orihime.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Orihime." She said, feeling guilty because she hadn't made sure Orihime had gone home already. The younger girl turned around, smiling at her.

"Oh, hi Tatsuki!" Orihime greeted. "Did you have fun?" She asked. Tatsuki smiled back – it was infectious okay? – and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, beating up ten boys without breaking a sweat is my favourite pass-time." Tatsuki replied sarcastically, but smiled and sat down next to her. "It was alright, thanks for asking." She answered properly. Orihime smiled kindly at her again, and Tatsuki wondered how, after all she'd been through, Orihime could still smile that sweet, heart-warming smile of hers. She must've been staring at her, because Orihime blushed slightly.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki?" Concern was written all over Orihime's face as she studied Tatsuki's face for an answer. Tatsuki sighed.

"…How do you do it?" She asked quietly, catching Orihime off guard a little. Looking at Tatsuki more intently, she asked, "What do you mean?" But she already knew what Tatsuki meant.

The other girl ran a hand through her short, dark hair. "How do you live alone? With no one there to look after you and keep you company? How can you live like that?" Tatsuki's eyes met Orihime's, and she smiled.

"It's simple!" She said in a child-like manner. "Because I have you, silly!" Orihime explained as she hugged Tatsuki. Tatsuki's eyes widened and she blushed, hesitantly hugging her best friend back just as tightly as she was receiving the affection. Orihime turned her head to whisper in Tatsuki's ear.

"I have you to look after me, and keep me company. I have you to come round for dinner and sometimes stay the night. You're the greatest person I've ever known, and I couldn't live without you." She let go of Tatsuki, to see her with a blush on her cheeks and tears in her eyes.

"Me?" She asked, her voice wobbling a little.

"Yes." Orihime confirmed. "When my parents died, you were holding my hand, and visited their graves with me, because I was too scared to go alone. When Sora died…" She paused, taking a deep breath and touching her hairclip fondly. "When he died, you hugged me and told me I was always welcome at your house. You even helped me to set up his shrine, smiling and taking over when I started crying." She had tears in her eyes now as well, and she continued, holding Tatsuki's hand up to her chest. "No one could ever ask for a better friend. And that's why…I've decided to give you my heart." Orihime concluded.

"What? Orihime…when you give someone your heart, you're…confessing your love for them. I'm not sure that's what you mean – "

"It is!" Orihime almost shouted, standing up and dragging Tatsuki up as well. "I love you, Tatsuki!" She stared into Tatsuki's eyes, determined to convince her that she wasn't being naïve or gullible this time.

This time, she knew what she meant.

She held Tatsuki's hand tighter, and, after some hesitation, she leaned forward, kissing Tatsuki on the lips.

Tatsuki's eyes widened, too stunned to think properly. She kissed back, a blush present as she did so. They pulled back from the short, sweet kiss, and Orihime smiled.

"Thank you for being there for me, Tatsuki. I owe you one." She said playfully. Tatsuki smiled.

"I think you've already repaid me, Orihime…" She said, touching her lips and smiling.

"Huh? How?" Orihime turned back to her, puzzled.

"Never mind…" Tatsuki held Orihime's hand. "I'll always be here for you, okay?" She stared into Orihime's eyes, and she did the same.

"Right." Orihime replied, nodding her head like a child who has just made a pact to keep a secret.

And with that, they walked into the sunset, hand in hand.

_I love you too, Orihime…_

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
